Obake Yashiki (alternate opening)
by Puterboy1
Summary: This short story, which was originally part of my Sora meets Big Hero 6: The Series fanfic, tells the opening of Obake Yashiki in the way that I would have written it, in which Hiro reflects that this will be his first Halloween without Tadashi.


Halloween…

All Hallow's Eve…

The one night in which the spirits of the dead could return to Earth (among other similar holidays).

And Hiro Hamada was not looking forward to spending the second Halloween without his _onii-chan_ in the picture.

The first Halloween he had spent without Tadashi was unbearable and he chose to give out candy to trick-or-treaters instead of dressing up as he usually did, envious of all the children and adults who came with their siblings and parents. Some were even dressed as their favorite San Fransokyo Ninjas players, which harmed Hiro's soul to a further degree. After retiring to his room to let a few tears out, Hiro wondered if Tadashi's spirit would visit him on this night of souls and creepy crawlies, plagued by candies that caused cavities and obesity, costumes of man-eating plants and bald, toeless witches who turned children into mice, full moons where wizards could conduct their magic in secret and ghosts would rise out of their graves, followed by zombies and corpses who performed skeleton dances and demons would spread their evil onto unsuspecting innocents, corrupting them into joining their cult of followers….right into the church of Satan.

But despite this innocent form of evil, Hiro thought of the good. The good memories of him and Tadashi trick or treating. On their first outing, Tadashi went out as a robot and Hiro was Superman. On the Halloween after their parents died, Tadashi was (fittingly) an angel and Hiro was a ghost, something Aunt Cass thought to be tasteless in the recent event of their parent's passing. When Tadashi was twelve, he dressed as a predator lion, while Hiro, then four, was a prey (to be specific, a rabbit). When Tadashi was seventeen, and Hiro was ten they dressed as skeletons and the year following, they dressed as ragdolls. The year after saw the costumes being more…separative. When Hiro was thirteen, he was thinking of dressing up as a black cat when Tadashi thought of going as Darth Vader. This caused Hiro to change his mind, preferring to go as Luke Skywalker by dying his hair bleach blonde. Aunt Cass dressed up as the black cat instead, with some witchy aesthetics to go with it.

At last, Hiro got off his bean-bag chair and went to the middle drawer of his computer desk to search for other happy memories. Taking a sad glance at a photograph of the last Halloween he spent with Tadashi, at which point they discussed a new tradition of dressing up in matching costumes before Callaghan's revenge tore them apart, Hiro began to wonder if he would ever find the courage to spend another Halloween without Tadashi in the picture. He wanted to dress up as Tadashi with his cap and the remaining clothes he left behind, but that would have to wait until he was 21. Only at this moment, Baymax would have to substitute for him, but what other costume could Hiro even consider appropriate for a robot who was remarkably fat?

_Maybe Sora could fill the bill,_ Hiro thought. But then again, maybe the Keyblader was too mature and too sophisticated to dress up on Halloween, despite careful observations of his maturity and personality.

Thinking of nothing else to do, he turned to his computer, and notice a red quotation box with a blood red exclamation bottom on the bottom right corner. Holding down the mouse button, Hiro opened it…

"You have been invited to Mr. O'Hare's Haunted House!" read the text in a gloppy light green font on the top against a deathly black background.

The other details about spooks, creeps and all kinds of visual entertainment fascinated Hiro, not at all once thinking about where the invitation came from or even the sadness of what he was going to go through on this day. He was going to celebrate Halloween with or without Tadashi.

So he ran downstairs to the ground floor where he found Aunt Cass setting up an orange bowl of Clark Bars by the left of the front door. The café was already decorated for Halloween with six cobwebs in the corners, three pumpkins plastered on each window, two black cats underneath them and one figure of a black cloaked witch on the countertop bar. She heard the sound of cascading footsteps before turning to recognize her nephew.

"Oh, Hiro, are you ready to help me pass out the candy."

"Forget the candy," Hiro sounded energetic. "I just got invited to a haunted house!"

Cass kept a smile, but it looked doubtful.

"You're pulling my leg."

"It's true! This old guy named Mr. O'Hare runs this place, there will be spooks, frights and everything."

Aunt Cass took his words seriously.

"How dreadful," she replied with the venom of sarcasm. "Have you picked out a costume?"

Hiro's eyes darted left and right. He hadn't thought about one at all.

"I'm not sure."

He searched his brain, hoping to find an idea. Then the picture formed effective immediately inside his head.

"Do you think a pirate mate would be any good?"

Cass thought about it for nor longer than four seconds.

"I think a pirate costume sounds nice, we'll go to the store just as soon as I put up the Halloween lights."

The Halloween lights, which were pumpkin orange in color, were handpicked by Tadashi just four years ago. Aunt Cass wanted the Halloween of that year to be more "brighter" as well as lively, so Tadashi did her a big favor by buying the first Halloween lights he saw, which lit up in the color of orange. Hiro loved them too and so did the neighbors.

Hiro offered to help his aunt with the lights, assisted by Baymax who was asked by Hiro who he wanted to dress up as.

"Would you like to come to the haunted house with me, Baymax? I'll give you a costume."

The robot sounded doubtful.

"I am uncertain over this decision, Hiro, considering you had not gone out last Halloween in light of Tadashi's passing."

Hiro tried to keep a stiff upper lip.

"Well in case you hadn't heard, I've been invited to a haunted house and you're coming with me, Sora and the gang. Besides, Tadashi did tell me our last Halloween that you're never really too old to go trick-or-treating."

"Going out trick-or-treating requires a costume," Baymax stated matter-of-factly. "What costume do you think would be most the appropriate for me?"

The same image came into Hiro's head at the moment he thought about it.

"A pirate captain?"

"A pirate captain would be appropriate," Baymax seemed to agree. "Though I may have some concerns."

Hiro's face began to fall.

"What kind of concerns?"

"A pirate is usually depicted with a hook on either hand, therefore, it would undermine my purpose if I were to harm somebody with it unintentionally."

"I'll make sure you won't," Hiro assured him.

After a short trip to the costume store, Hiro and Baymax tried on their costumes. Aunt Cass thought they looked cute.


End file.
